The present invention generally relates to ballast circuits for fluorescent lamps and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an enclosure for a ballast circuit.
Ballast circuit enclosures are generally provided to house ballast circuits that are used to operate fluorescent lamps and the like. The enclosures generally are inefficiently assembled using messy potting compounds to hold components in place therein. Without the potting compounds, the components would rattle within the enclosure.
The assembly of ballast circuit systems generally requires a relatively large amount of time. The various electrical components must be placed within the enclosure and steps must be taken to ensure appropriate electrical connection and/or isolation.
Further, Underwriters Laboratories, a certifying entity whose certification is a de facto if not a de jure requirement before successful sales of a ballast enclosure can be made, requires enclosures and assembled circuits therein to meet several stringent tests relating to voltage capabilities and isolation of components. Generally, to meet these requirements, it is necessary to employ fish paper, volcanized fiber, and/or high dielectric electrical grade tapes, which can be expensive.